Defiance/B
Badlands The Badlands is an arid and desolate region of Missouri of the mid 21st century. Due to the terraforming efforts of the alien invaders known as the Votans, this region was turned into a vast desert with little vegetation, though there were meager forests to be found the further one traveled into the mountains. The Badlands was known for its frequent occurrences of Arkfall and nomadic raiders and scavengers would brave the tough environment in the hopes of laying claim to some valuable Votan tech. In 2046, Joshua Nolan and Irisa Nyira were driving through the Badlands in their roller]] when they had an encounter with a group of Irathient nomads known as the Spirit Riders. The groups competed over who could salvage a recently downed piece of arkfall. In 2048, General Rahm Tak of the Votanis Collective sought to take control of Defiance. He stated that all of the humans living in the town would be evicted outside of the stasis net, but admitted that most of them would die in the Badlands. Band singer The band singer, whose actual name is unknown, was a young Irathient female. Along with other Votan members of her band, she performed at the Armistice anniversary celebration in Darby Square in 2046. Bailey Riggs Battle of the Bissel Pass Band singer Bebe Beliaz Beliaz is an Omec term which means "first father". T'evgin says this to Kindzi when describing himself. Bell Beast A Bell Beast is an alien animal. It is unknown whether it originates from Votan space, or if it was one of the strange life forms that developed on Earth following the Votan's terraforming experiment. It is known to members of the Castithan race and is presumably a creature of great size. Stahma Tarr once told Datak Tarr that she had injected T'evgin with zwimbo poison to kill a Bell Beast. Ben Daris Benedict Benedict is a BioMan. He worked in the service of a weapons dealer named Conrad Von Bach who sold a large cache of firearms and ammunition to General Rahm Tak. Benedict then drove Von Bach to Defiance. He complained about the drive, stating that he would rather fly. Bertie Berto Mercado BioMan Bissel Pass Boyd Bowen Butcher of Yosemite Joshua Nolan was a soldier in the Pale Wars. In 2029 he participated in a battle against the Votans at Yosemite Valley. At this point in his life, Nolan was known to be brutal and merciless. His actions during the massacre at Yosemite Valley earned him the nickname the Butcher of Yosemite. Nolan's past has come back to haunt him several times. Datak Tarr found an audio recording of Nolan from this era and used it as leverage to sabotage Nolan's endorsement of Amanda Rosewater during her re-election campaign as Mayor. The insane Votanis Collective rogue General Rahm Tak recalled the massacre, citing how he had been present at the battle and noted how a once beautiful waterfall ran red with Votan blood for days due to Nolan's actions. As a means of thumbing his nose at Joshua, Rahm Tak began referring to himself as the "Butcher of Tulsa". A battle between Nolan's volunteer freedom fighters against Rahm Tak's forces cost the lives of nearly everyone in his group. The overwhelming guilt that Nolan felt, as well as the influence of a piece of alien ArcTech in his brain, caused Nolan to begin suffering intense hallucinations. He began seeing images of himself adorned in the attire of the massacre era. The "Butcher" hallucination first appeared to Nolan when he discovered the hanging corpse of Indur - the father of one of Nolan's dead volunteers, who had hanged himself out of grief. The Butcher also began whispering in Nolan's ear when he was at the NeedWant and later at the Darby Building, inciting him to pull his gun on the recently-returned Datak Tarr. At a diplomatic meeting between town leaders and administrators from the legitimate Votanis Collective, the Butcher had Nolan believing that someone had planted a bomb in the building. Acting erratic and driven to extremes, Nolan ultimately shot and killed the V.C. prime minister, Silora Voske.